Perfluorocarbon filled microspheres are being used as functionalimaging agents within the liver and spleen. Highlights:Using double-tuned proton/fluorine coils images of the targetedperfluorocarbon microspheres have been obtained from the liver andspleen. Time course studies indicate that half-life of Project 2